


Blink and Alice

by Synli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sloppy Seconds, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Blink had been aware of his girlfriend's escapades for a while. He's had one wish since he found out, and today he's about to get his wish.





	Blink and Alice

**Author's Note:**

> The very first commission I'd ever accepted! I'm still improving my craft but it means a lot to know that people like my work!
> 
> Blink and Alice belong to the commissioner (BlinksandPokes on the Commission Central Station Discord)

Across the motel room, my beautiful girlfriend shares the bed with a middle-aged business man. Through the view-finder of the camera in front of me I watch as her soft lips are parted by the tongue of the stranger. With a fervor that almost surprises me I watch as she accepts the older man’s tongue and allows him access to the lips I had just kissed before our filming had begun. As the other man kisses her with the intensity of a lover one of his hands begins to palm and knead her large breasts above her tight top. A muffled moan escapes my girlfriend’s lips as her nipples harden to stiff peaks beneath the man’s surprisingly tender hands.

I know what you might be thinking, but before you start let me set the record straight. I’m not being forced to witness my girlfriend being used by strange men or anything so cliché. We’re also not having problems in our relationship that cause her to have sex with others to get back at me. As long as I’ve dated Alice, I’ve known that she has a more than healthy appreciation for sex. Something about knowing that my beautiful girlfriend loves sex and pleasure so much that she’ll let herself be used for a bit of extra money really arouses me.

“Oooh, you like my tits that much?” Alice’s seductively sweet voice draws me back to the image of my girlfriend sharing the bed with the other man. Laying on her back beneath the business man my beautiful minx of a lover has the man’s head buried in her chest as he kisses and sucks on her bare breasts. Her amber eyes flash over to mine with a mischievous grin as her breasts are worshipped by the large man. The sight of the aroused blush spreading over her cheeks causes my own concealed arousal to throb. I know that we’ll have our time later, so instead I focus on keeping the camera on the brunette as her partner works his way down her now bare stomach.

“Nya? Why are you down there?” Alice’s eyes flick over to mine as a hint of nervousness shines in them. She knows what’s about to happen as it’s something that has happened countless times before. The thought of it happening while her boyfriend videotapes must have just occurred to her. Behind the camera, I smile and give a nod to the girl I love before adjusting my glasses. A grin replaces her nervousness as she seems to understand that she’s free to fully enjoy her playtime. Spreading her stocking-clad legs to show off her glistening lips to her customer, her eyes flicker mischievously to me as she addresses him. “Want a taste?”

The wide man wastes no time pulling her towards his awaiting mouth as his lips close around her slit. A breathy moan finds its way from Alice’s lips as she rolls her hips into her customer’s face. The sight of the brunette writhing from the man’s tongue brings me to the edge of my seat. I always think that my girlfriend is beautiful but watching her skin flush with arousal as she’s given pleasure makes her appear absolutely radiant, even if I’m not laying a hand on her. Amidst the waves of rolling pleasure, Alice’s amber eyes turn to her momentary lover as she beckons him away from her delicious treasure. “The licking is good, but…”

Her client seems to get the message as he climbs to his feet and stands above my girlfriend, his large bulge visibly straining to free itself. With a glint of excitement in her eyes, Alice wastes no time bringing a hand to the man’s length as she begins to tease and stroke it through the bottoms of his dress suit. Both partners eagerly begin to try and work his bottoms down, though Alice’s needy tugging ends up being the thing that finally frees his arousal. The glint of excitement in her eyes grow as she catches sight of the large cock, her voice takes on a teasing tone as she flashes a grin over to the camera. “So big… I want a taste…”

A slow lick from base to tip is all of the warning her client receives before Alice’s lips are wrapped around his length as she takes him down to the base. Her sudden attack causes the man to stumble for a second before he catches himself and his fingers lose themselves among her long brown hair. Despite the customer’s grip on her head the grin that she flashes me around his cock shows that she’s loving every second of this. I’m so enamored by the sight of her pleasing the other man that it takes a few seconds before I realize that her fingers are steadily working between her lips as she takes the cock to the base.

My building excitement at the sight coaxes another throb from my arousal though it’s swiftly forgotten as the sound of Alice’s pleasured moans begin to fill the room each time her lips part ways with his girthy shaft. Before she can sink back down on the man’s cock once more his hands fall to her breasts, kneading and squeezing them like before. With a seductively sweet giggle, Alice flashes a teasing smirk before allowing the cock purchase between her large breasts. “Mmm, yeah. Fuck my tits with your big thick cock~.”

Her current partner must be one of the ones she’s mentioned before who pay extra attention to her chest as his thrusts instantly speed up once he’s nestled between her breasts. Her amber eyes flash with hunger when she realizes her lover is close and she’s soon rewarded with a splash of white hot cum across her lips. Her soft lips part as she takes the head of his cock between them, the man continuing to thrust between her breasts all the while. Despite swallowing down the majority of his cum some streaks of white paint her skin when her lips finally release her client’s thick cock.

“Yummy.” Alice looks straight at me as her tongue makes a show of circling around her sweet lips to catch every last bit of cream that could have escaped. Turning her attention back to her partner she smiles with the sincerity of a lover and slides back onto the bed. Spreading her legs to show off her glistening lips, she beckons the man closer. Despite having just previously cum between her lips the sight is enough to bring her customer back to his peak stiffness. As the man approaches her, Alice’s gaze falls to his large shaft and her eyes flash with excitement. “Do it… Fuck me with that big, fat dick…”

This is it… I feel my breath catch in my throat as she reaches out to her client, her beautiful amber eyes going wide as the head of his cock kisses her slit. I’m able to make out the tip gliding along her lower lips for a second more before he begins to sink into my girlfriend’s waiting core. A lustful giggle escapes Alice’s lips before the heavy man takes them in another passion-filled kiss. Amidst the pleasure of being filled she locks eyes with me for a moment before he sinks deeper into her and her gaze returns to her current lover.

It’s really happening now. I can feel my pulse beginning to race as the larger man’s hips smack into my beautiful girlfriend’s thighs as their carnal dance begins. Each time their mouth’s part ways a tongue is tenderly sucked back between a pair of lips. Alice’s cheeks seem to be tinted a permanent shade of red as the man slides all the way into her needy depths. As the sound of sex begins to fill the room she wraps her arms around the large man as the speed of his thrusts increase.

“F-fill me with more of your f-fat cock!” As the man’s thrusts intensify, pleasured moans find themselves riddling Alice’s speech until she can no longer say a word. Her moans increase in frequency as the beautiful brunette is pushed closer to her peak by her client’s powerful thrusts. As the couple near their release, Alice’s hands wrap around the man’s back as she holds tightly to him. Despite their lips being upon each other’s more often than not it still feels like her lustful cries are constantly filling the room.

I can see it in her eyes the moment that the waves of pleasure come crashing down on her. As she’s filled with the man’s cum, Alice spasms against him with each spurt into her hungry core. Through the waves of bliss that bombard my beautiful girlfriend her amber eyes stay on mine. Minutes after the pair’s orgasmic experience ends their lips pull apart from each other and the room is filled with soft panting from each of them.

“Mmm~ Thank you for giving me so much cum!” Despite being nearly breathless, Alice musters up enough energy to give the man a radiant smile and heartfelt thanks as he slowly pulls his cock from between her lower lips. My breath hitches in my throat at the sight of the other male’s cum trickling slowly from her lustful lips. Before her customer exits the bedroom, he drops some bills to the messy sheets beside my girlfriend and turns to me with a grin, “Hope you liked the show, kid.”

With that, the man exits the room and we’re once again alone together. Alice’s smile grows into a teasing grin when her eyes wander to the bulge in my own bottoms that I had been ignoring through her whole encounter. Spreading her legs apart she gives me a good view of the cum that has begun to trail down her soft skin. Amber eyes flashing mischievously, she brings a hand to her lower lips and spreads them with two digits to show off to me more.

Before another tease has a chance to leave her lips I’ve crossed the room and my lips mash lustfully against hers. My pent up arousal throbs within its prison at the taste of her. Though I want to tell her how beautiful and sexy she looked during her encounter right now I can think of nothing else but her pussy filled with her customer’s cum and how much I need to fuck her.

A wordless vocalization of pleasure fights to free itself from Alice’s mouth at my sudden presence, but it’s all for not as the sound is muffled by my own lips. Somehow my cock slips free from my jeans, though I don’t know or care how it escaped. All I care about is the feeling of her tight lips wrapped around my shaft as I slip into her freshly used pussy. Her beautiful eyes seem to egg me on as I pump into her depths, squelches accompanying my movements as I churn the other man’s heated load deeper into her.

“Fuck me, Blink! Ah!” Her lips manage to escape my own during our rough thrusting, filling the room with her lustful cries once again. The sound of her aroused begging combined with my own already pent up lust and the sensation of cum already lining her walls insure that I’m not able to hold out for too much longer. Alice clings to me as another series of spasms rock her body. The sensation of her walls gripping and squeezing my shaft pull me over the edge as well. Her orgasmic cries echo through the small bedroom as my cum bursts forth, lining her insides with a fresh load of hot cream.

Small spasms of pleasure continue to buzz through my body as I gaze into the eyes of the woman I love. Through the haze of orgasmic bliss she beams up at me and our lips come together in a passionate dance. We lay together like this until I become aware of her soft panting giving way to the gentle breaths of slumber. As she drifts off beneath me, I smile and plant one more tender kiss against her lips.


End file.
